Amaris
Princess Amaris is a character in Dark Devotion. She can be found in multiple places across the Temple; notably, she can be found in the Cloister of the Chosen, as well as the final stage. Locations * Afflicted Village: The player will first encounter Amaris in the Afflicted Village in the room directly after Jezebel - The Erratic. She can be found across the first pit in the room, next to the stamina tablet. She will introduce herself and encourage the player not to give up. * Cave of Cries: The next interaction the player has with Amaris is in the final room of the Cave of Cries. She can be found behind a faith-locked door on the left, directly after the ground crumbles. She is resting by a candle, and invites the player to sit and chat with her for a while. She will question her own intentions on exploring the temple, but remains motivated. * Cloister of the Chosen: When reaching this makeshift sanctuary, Amaris can be found a few feet from the first teleporting mirror. She will remain quiet, in silent meditation. * Obsidian Cathedral: (This interaction is not necessary to progress her main questline) Amaris can be found in one of the final rooms of the Cathedral. Her location is easy to find since it can be accessed through a teleport mirror after the four sacrificial initiation rooms. Unlike all other interactions with Amaris, here she is discouraged and uncertain of herself and her actions. Thankfully, she regains her composure and determination before the end. * Heraldic Lily: In the final area, Amaris will be waiting outside Asriel's boss room. She will express her joy at meeting you again and will again encourage you to keep fighting until the end. She will then appear at the beginning of the fight against Asriel and fight alongside you, aiding you in battle. Lore Amaris hails from the "Forgotten Lands," a distant area that we know nearly nothing about. Despite being a princess, she is an upstanding knight, and enters the Temple completely alone for the sake of her people. It seems she has been raised with information about the history and dangers of the temple, as she comments on Asriel's description in "her history books," as well as her mention of the scholars' teachings from her city. She follows an unknown religion, consistently praying for the moon to look over her and the player. She also uses an unknown form of lunar magic in the fight against Asriel. Her fate at the end of the game is unknown, but we can assume that she is affected by the events at the end of the game like everyone else. Dialogue Afflicted Village-'' * "Greetings soldier. I did not expect to see anyone alive this deep inside the dungeon. I have only met corpses so far. Ah!" * "I am Amaris, princess knight from the Forgotten Lands... A commoner like you has probably never heard of this place." * "I decided to enter this rathole to avenge my people and put an end to that masquerade of a Temple!" * "If they threw you in here, this means you probably share my opinion... or you murdered someone. Who knows? No... You look righteous. Are you not?" * "...Listen, I imagine that some of your relatives might be dead or lost because of the Temple. I am sorry for you, but it has always been the same sad story since it came into existence. For all of us." * "So, stay strong and stand tall, warrior. Fight for your life and your values and we may have a chance to make things right!" * "This is an opportunity I will not miss. I do not know what lies in the deepest room and I could not care less. I will face it no matter what!" * "I do not plan on dying today, do you?" * "...Very well. You may leave, but remember our conversation if one day you think about giving up." * "I have enjoyed our talk. May the moon look upon you. Farewell!" ''Cave of Cries- '' * "Well, well, well! I recognise that face." * "So, we meet again, warrior. What a pleasure. I see you are still fighting, uh? As am I." * "Sit along by the fire. Come on, you obviously need a rest. Let's chat a bit, shall we?" * "The scholars in my city warned me of these corrupted areas. They told me that if I ever reach a quiet spot where nature goes insane, I might be halfway through to the King's place... I hope they're right." * "This journey makes me think. This might sound a bit nihilistic, but... what is the point of all this? People always do their worst in the name of their beloved God. Or at least that's what we focus on..." * "...I wonder what sort of atrocities have been committed in these dark corners." * "I apologise. I feel down and tired, but no worries. I will keep fighting anyway. That's what I do." * "Thank you for staying a while and listening to my brooding, noble woman." * "Being strong and determined makes you a brave hero, you know? However, is anyone lonelier than a hero?" * "...Farewell my friend. May the moon watch over you." ''Cloister of the Chosen-'' '' * (Princess Amaris seems to be meditating, at peace. It would be wise not to bother her.) ''Obsidian Cathedral-'' * "My dear friend, you have now made it as least as far as I have inside this purgatory." * "It is a pleasure to see a familiar face in here." * "Since we last met, I feel... different. At peace." * I think I have come to accept the fact that I will never escape this bottomless structure alive." * "...What about you?" * "Living in this hell makes everything absolutely trivial. Meaningless. What value does my title of princess hold here? What makes us different from all of these wandering corpses?" * "Many things lose their meaning and interest, while others gain some. I feel closer to some truth... an eternal truth, I would say." * "Is this state of mind the goal of the Templar's pilgrimage?" * "I entered the Temple strong and proud, determined to put an end to this nonsense..." * "Can I still believe in the moon?... Either way, may she look over you." * "Princess Amaris... Ah ah. It sounds different now, wouldn't you say?" ''Heraldic Lily- '' * "So, this is how we cross paths again, dear friend." * "It seems the moon heard my prayers and watched over you." * "Monsters are as rare as corpses here. I doubt many of us have made it this far. We might even be the first." * "As the princess of the Forgotten Lands, I would never have thought I could forge a link with someone like you. Even less so here." * "I have given up on this idea long ago, but I truly hope, against my own judgement, that we will see each other outside of this cursed Temple." * "You will be given a royal welcome at my father's castle, ah ah!" * "Remember what I told you the day we met: keep your head high, keep fighting. The end is near, I can feel it." * "One last time: may the moon watch over you. Take care." * "Farewell." ''Asriel (Pre-Fight)- '' * "I will not give up on you, dear friend. Not you, nor my people! Let the moon be my witness!" ''Asriel (Post-Fight)- '' * "...Ah... *catches her breath*" * "Asriel, the holy sovereign... He was not described as this tall in my history books!" * "I am so proud of us. Do not thank me, my dear." * "I... I will be waiting here for a little while. Do not wait for me. The end is near." * "...The end is near. Go." Notes During the battle against Asriel, Amaris will come to the Knight's aid. She will assist her in defeating the Paladin Supreme by dealing damage and buffing the Knight. At the start of combat, she will also provide the Knight with a unique buff, Kiss of the Moon. The effects of the buff are currently unknown. The name of this buff, coupled with some of Amaris's dialogue, may imply that she has feelings for the Knight.